


M

by Kittens_secret



Series: Alphabet Challenge [6]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Cussing, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: MULLIGRUBS, a despondent or ill-tempered mood





	M

“I have no idea how Metro Man put up with this hero shit for so long. I've been at it for three months and I'm already done with the people of this city! 'Megamind do this. Megamind do that. Megamind my fucking cat is stuck in the tree for the 12th time today.' How did Metro Man do it?” Megamind asked Minion as he waved the whisk in the air. 

Minion ducked to avoid the flying cake batter, he had come in and instantly knew the man was stressed by how many desserts were laid out across their kitchen. Megamind had learned to bake as a kid when they were doing programs for the inmates and now whenever he was stressed he would bake. Minion ducked again as another glob of cake mix soared past, the man wasn't calming down by talking if anything he was gaining steam. He grabbed the cellphone off the counter when Megamind was turned around and quickly shot off a text under the breakfast bar replacing the phone the next time he turned. 

He just nodded along as Megamind kept ranting, soon enough there was a rush of air and the seat beside him was filled with the ex-superhero. Metro man sent him a smile and relaxed into the breakfast bar listening to the rant. 

“And how the fuck does the mayor expect me to keep everyone happy. I'm only one man, and to that extent, I'm barely a man, I mean have you seen me? It's not like I'm a 250-pound beefcake straight from a wet dream.” 

Megamind was pouring the batter into a pan when a chuckle resonated behind him. He shrieked and tossed the bowl into the air. In a zip Metro man was out of his seat, he grabbed the bowl frozen in mid-air and collected all the drops and stood before the other man with a full bowl and a cheeky smile before he could blink. 

“I'm actually 230 but thanks for the compliment.” He placed the bowl back in Megamind's hands and gave him a wink before going back to the breakfast bar. 

Megamind stood frozen for a moment before flushing blue and turning back to the oven. “how long have you been here?” he mumbled out as he poured the rest of the cake batter into the pan and placed it in the oven. 

Metro Man paused mid crunch of a cookie looking up swallowing quickly. “Long enough to know what you dream about at night all alone in this 'secret' hideout of yours.” he grinned and took another bite of his cookie. 

Minion coughed slightly and stood up. “I uh....just forgot....a thing...over there....bye.” he quickly made his escape barely registering the call of “Minion!” from the kitchen. 

Metro man snagged another cookie and munched away as he watched Megamind flit nervously around the kitchen. He had to intervene again as Megamind pulled the cake out of the oven and the pot holder slipped burning the blue man's arm. 

“Son of a---” Megamind cut off with a yell, in seconds Metro Man was beside him placing the cake on the stove top. He reached forward and gently grasped the other man's hand.

“Let me see.” he pulled the hand gently towards him so he could get a good look at the burn. It wasn't large but it still looked like it hurt. He grabbed some ice from the freezer and gently ran it over the area. The other man hissed and went to pull away but Metro Man didn't release his arm.

“None of that now, we need to cool it off or it will only get worse. Here” he leaned down and kissed the area softly “Now its all better” he straightened back up and sent a grin to the other man who was biting his lip softly.

“You know...” Metro Man started moving closer looking at his lips, “those look a bit bruised, maybe I should kiss those better too.” He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against the other man's, he pulled back and looped an arm around Megamind's waist pulling him close. “Want to know how I dealt with it all those years?”

Megamind nodded, Metro Man kissed down his neck. “I always had a stress relief.”

Megamind wrapped his arms around the other man and smiled. “Will you be my stress relief?”

Metro Man groaned and rutted into the other man instinctively “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
